


Blanket Forts

by Penthesilea1623



Series: Battle Maiden [10]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blanket Forts, F/M, Fluff, confused servants, grey warden appetites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthesilea1623/pseuds/Penthesilea1623
Summary: The Blight is over and Ferelden has a new King and Queen.They aren't quite like any nobles the servants at the palace have dealt with before.





	Blanket Forts

Cook looked up from her cocoa as Nessa returned to the kitchen after bringing King Alistair and his queen their midnight meal. Voracious appetites those two, and it had taken less than a month of Cook repeatedly finding them in her kitchen late at night raiding her larder for her to suggest scheduling a midnight snack be delivered to their bedroom each night to tide them over until morning. The idea had been met with enthusiasm and had been a rousing success for the most part, with only a few awkward incidents. 

And Nessa had a bemused look on her face that Cook thought there might have been another of those awkward incidents tonight.

“You brought the tray up?” She asked sharply.

“Yes…”

A small frown had formed on the girl’s face and Cook could feel herself beginning to frown as well.

“You did knock and wait for them to come to the door, didn’t you? You didn’t just go barging in? You didn’t interrupt them?” Cook asked carefully. That had happened a few times at first, servants simply knocking and then entering, as was the norm, or thinking the muffled voices were granting permission and just walking in to find them…well, let’s just say Ferelden’s new king and queen tackled sex with as much enthusiasm as they did food. The kingdom wouldn’t have to wait long for an heir if they kept at it like this, Cook thought with satisfaction. 

“No!” Nessa immediately denied. “I did as I’d been told. I waited until the Queen opened the door. ” She still looked utterly bewildered.

“What happened?” Cook asked in an accusing voice.

“Nothing! Well, nothing happened. It was just what I saw through the door…” Her voice trailed off again.

Oh Maker. Cook thought. What had the King and the Queen been up to now? She’d better nip this story in the bud before it got out of the castle and traveled through the Denerim Market the way the one about the broken desk in the library had. “Go on girl! What did you see?”

Nessa turned puzzled dark eyes to Cook. “They’d built a blanket fort.”

Whatever Cook had been expecting to hear it hadn’t been that. “A what?”

“A blanket fort.” Nessa repeated. “They’d taken all the covers off the bed and set up all the chairs in a circle and filled it with the pillows and made a blanket fort.”

“A blanket fort?” Cook repeated blankly.

Nessa nodded. “The Queen said the King had never built a blanket fort when he was little and she was…” Nessa tried to remember the exact phrase Queen Nell had used. “She said she was ‘rectifying that egregious oversight’.” 

Cook’s frown deepened. “Did the King say anything?”

“Oh yes. He stuck his head out of the fort and asked if there was any of that farmer’s cheese from the Bannorn that he’d had last week.” 

Well that certainly sounded like the King. 

A blanket fort. 

“They’re not what I thought a King and Queen would be like.” Nessa confessed.

Nessa’s confession perfectly mirrored Cook’s own thoughts. “No.” She agreed.

After a moment Nessa added. “But you can’t help liking them, can you? And not just because they saved us from the Blight. Just because of the way they both are.”

Cook found herself smiling, in spite of herself. A blanket fort. “No. You really can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some inspiration photos and such relating to Battle Maiden on my tumblr. You can link directly to them here:  
> [Battle Maiden photo/style references](http://penthesilea1623.tumblr.com/search/battle+maiden)


End file.
